The Ticket
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: After a night out with her girlfriends, Elsa runs into an unexpected surprise when a local cop pulls her over.


** *I own nothing!**

** Rated M for shameless smut/language. You've been warned. **

The Ticket

Elsa felt the cold air nip at her cheeks and nose as she sat erect on the side of the road. It was dark and when she checked the time on her phone, she panicked.

12:00 AM. The perfect time to return home.

_Shit! _Elsa closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into the steering wheel. All she wanted was a Friday night out with her girlfriends. They picked her up at 9:00 and they drove to the nearest bar. She wore her tight midnight blue dress and black heels and her long blonde hair was pinned in a perfect up-do.

Everything was going perfect until she was driving and the flashing of red and blue lights appeared on her rearview mirror.

The cop outside ordered her to pull over and Elsa did so, terrified to the bone. She was the good girl. She never ditched the rules and she never ever thought about running away from cops (unlike her crazy best friends).

So now she was stuck here, on the side of an unfamiliar, deserted road with a cop who was talking on the walkie-talkie behind her.

What is she going to get? A ticket? Elsa prayed for a warning. But this town's cops were jerks. They gave tickets to everyone for the dumbest reasons.

_Get it together get it together get it together! _Elsa fumbled with her phone and pretended to play around with it as the door to the car slammed shut behind her. There was nothing but the sound of her rapid heartbeat as she waited. Then footsteps came and finally she sensed a presence outside and she lifted her eyes.

A loud, shocked gasp escaped her lips as Elsa looked up at the bright, mischievous eyes of her ex-boyfriend. He was dressed in a winter coat over his black uniform and he wore no gloves.

"Damn it Jack! What the hell are you…." Elsa cursed, stumbling over her words. Jack gave her a grin and leaned against her car door.

"Nice to meet you too Elsa. Lucky for you I was just accepted on the job. So it looks like I'll be back to watching over your gorgeous ass." Jack winked and Elsa growled softy and dropped her phone in her cup holder.

"Since we know each other well, I'll bid you a goodbye then." she reached out to turn the keys when she suddenly felt his fingers reach over and touch her cheek. She froze and turned to face him.

"I don't think so. There's a reason why I stopped you. You Elsa Summers were speeding." Jack announced.

"Get out!"

"I'm serious! You were going fifteen miles over!"

"So? A girl needs to have a little fun." Elsa shrugged.

"Feisty are we? I think I'll need to write you up then." Jack grabbed his notepad and pen yet Elsa found herself grabbing his wrist.

"Please don't! Anna will kill me!"

"Then why were you speeding?" Jack smiled.

"I was..." Elsa's voice faded as Jack closed his notepad.

"Alright Miss. Summers. I'll give you a pass. If you allow me to drive you home." Jack decided.

"As in your car?" Elsa's brow rose.

"No, you'll drive and I'll follow you. Of course I'll take you home! I hate to break it to you gorgeous but I smell the tequila in your breathe and since I'm the new sheriff in town…."

"Fine! And I only took one shot!" Elsa growled and grabbed her phone and handbag. Jack's smile widened as he stepped back and let Elsa get out of her car. She stepped out and shut the door behind her furiously.

"Let's go." Elsa sighed and reached for the side passenger door when Jack shook his head and locked it.

"I don't think so, in the back."

"What?" Elsa's eyes widened and she only starred.

"Criminals in the back."

"No," Elsa answered with a playful smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door. Jack shook his head and approached her.

"You don't want to argue with me Princess."

"I'm not a criminal."

"Speeder and drinker. That's two offenses in one night. Wow I didn't know you had it in you." Jack whistled. That was it.

Stepping up, Elsa impulsively reached out and smashed her lips against his. When she tasted the spearmint, she pulled back and her eyes lit up at the sight of her ex's widened eyes.

"Do I get to sit in the front now?" she asked sweetly. Jack smiled devilishly and pressed her small frame to the door. His lips returned to hers and he kissed her feverishly. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths and their hands grabbed at one another's clothes in sudden roughness. Pulling her away from the car door, Jack still let his lips explore her mouth as he unlocked the back car door and opened it with his free hand, the other roaming over Elsa's straight back.

The moment the door flew open, Elsa slipped in and pulled Jack in after her, her hands gripping his jacket collar. The door slammed behind them and Elsa let her body fall on the rough car seat with Jack hovering over her. Soft moans and grunts escaped their mouths as Jack swept the girl into his arms and sat against the door with her straddling his lap.

"Your lips taste delicious…so…." she licked her own lips before leaning in and tasting his. He closed his eyes and emitted a small mew

"….good" Elsa smiled and let her tongue slip into his mouth, meeting his.

"And you're still so demanding baby." Jack chuckled and returned his lips to hers. Elsa emitted a small groan, her hands stroking his hair as his tongue moved along her gums. Jack smiled devilishly and leaned into her to nuzzle her nose with his.

"I'm sorry about the fight…" Elsa responded softly. She closed her eyes and smiled herself. She let her own tongue take control and she indulged herself, mostly because she loved the damned spearmint that traced his lips. Surprised, Jack's arms tightened around her waist as she cupped his face and kissed his lips, nose, and eyes.

Her hands remained stroking his fine hair yet Jack let his own hands take control and skim her small waist, his fingers tracing over the thin materiel of her dress. Elsa shuddered with growing glee as Jack's warm hands came underneath the triangle cutout and up to her lacy bra. His fingers lightly outlined the edges of her bra and she let her breasts press into his opened hands.

_ Holy crap! Holy freaking crap! _Elsa thought. This couldn't be happening! This was her ex for crying out loud! And she felt herself heating up inside the back of his fucking police car!

"Jack I don't think…."

"Hmm I like the silk, but I'm in the mood for something more." Jack admitted teasingly against her now-swollen lips. Elsa's eyed widened as his thumb brushed against her bra cup and then pulled it down slowly. His fingers touched her breast and Elsa let out an excited moan as he squeezed her nipple.

"Jack…oh God Jack you're impossible!" Elsa gasped, her nipple becoming hard underneath his perfectly soft hands.

"And you're adorable baby." Jack smiled and tugged gently before kneading it.

Elsa groaned against his lips and began to move her hips in response against his pants. His own erection was starting to want and grow hard in response. Gripping his shoulder blades, her fingers lightly digging into his skin, Elsa groaned and let her thighs slowly grind against his until Jack himself let out a grunt and continued to knead her hardened nipple. His right arm swept around her waist to hold her and he pulled her close while his other hand suddenly brushed against her right breast and downward towards her hidden sex.

"Let me," Elsa smiled slowly and took his hand. Opening it, she reached out and kissed his palm before trailing a series of kisses down his palm and to his wrist. Daringly, she moved his hand along her warm thigh and underneath her tight dress and towards her thigh. Jack sighed and let his fingers stroke her silk, moist panties. Oh she was so wet.

Moaning, Elsa reached out and pushed herself into him. Jack was watching her and Elsa couldn't tear her eyes away from the greedy gaze his eyes. He licked his lips with a cruel smirk and traced a thumb over the edges of her panties.

"Please Jack…!" Elsa suddenly whimpered, grinding her hips into his stroking fingers. Jack smiled and kissed her lightly on the nape of her neck.

"Are you sure babe?" he whispered, his breathe quickening. Elsa nodded and began to grind into him desperately.

"Please!"

"You were never _this_ demanding. I can get fired for this!" Jack chuckled huskily. His fingers moved past her tights and panties and began to stroke her soft thighs underneath. Elsa swallowed and began to convulse with ecstasy and lust as his fingers brushed her _there_.

_Shit! This is…oh god! _Elsa thought as she bit her lips to hold back the desperate sounds that threatened to come out of her lips.

"Oh….oh god Jack…you're…." she forced out weakly as Jack moaned and continued his torture upon her.

"I'm what babe?" Jack murmured, licking the corners of her lips as he pumped two fingers into her and began to stroke her clit in slow sensual circles and tease her.

"I….oh!" Elsa groaned and began to buck as he picked up his speed and his fingers became rougher against her slick sex. She was starting to shatter as her climax was taking control. Yet she didn't care. All she wanted was for Jack to continue his sensual torture. This was definitely not something she thought she'd experience while getting a ticket.

"You're so wet babe, so we for me." Jack hissed into her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Elsa bit her bottom lip and gripped his shoulders as her hips grinded against his expert fingers. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade to muffle the screams that were threatening to escape.

"Jack….Jack I'm about to….." Elsa stammered and she finally felt herself came into his hand. Her lips opened and she cried out against his shoulder as Jack withdrew with a grunt. He smiled and leaned into her neck to gently grazed her hot skin. A few moments later he pulled back and acknowledged the fresh hickey he made. Elsa gasped and stroked the small bruise.

"Jack! My sister is going to kill me!" Elsa squealed with glee.

"I thought I was officially pardoned. She likes me." Jack pouted.

"That was…."

"Not what you thought getting a fucking ticket would be like?" Jack laughed, breathless himself as he reached out and kissed his flushed girlfriend on her lips. His teeth gently grazed her bottom lip and Elsa suddenly gasped.

"Why aren't you a little vampire? And don't think that you're going to get away with your fantasy of fucking me that easily." Elsa giggled, a flicker of devilish menace in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped laughing.

"Let me show you." Elsa whispered. She wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and slowly she let her body lift up and her thighs brush against the fabric of his pants.

"Oh no," Jack gulped.

"What?" Elsa purred as she let her thighs grind against his erection. Jack grabbed her waist and could only stare up at her beautiful face. Her eyes were greedy with lust and her lips were swollen from their heated kisses. Elsa smiled and began to slide up and down his length.

"Oh yes I can feel you. You're becoming desperate Jack sweetie. We'll have to do something about that." Elsa admitted softly. Before Jack knew what was happening, she held up a hand and he gulped.

"What are…"

"Handcuffs." Elsa ordered. Jack's fingers trembled as he grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and handed them to her.

"Good boy, hands up."

"Babe..."

"Hands up." Elsa ordered firmly, her eyes dangerous. Jack lifted his hands up over his head uncomfortably and Elsa locked the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Good,"

"Elsa…." Jack stammered. Elsa let out a small shush and she let her body dip down. Her hands grabbed at his uniform shirt and she began to untuck it from his pants.

"I always loved your muscles babe. But that's not what I want tonight." she whispered. Jack closed his eyes as Elsa moved her perfect lips down his navel and the dark arrow of hair that went down to his thigh. She stopped just below his navel and blew a hot gust on his skin.

"Oh...that's..."

"We're going to have to do something about this." Elsa frowned and began to loosen the belt from his pants. Jack could only sit in growing want as Elsa tugged the belt off and unbuttoned his pants.

"Don't make a sound baby." Elsa whispered. Jack opened his mouth to speak yet his voice was suddenly choked when Elsa wrapped her hand around his erection and began to stroke him up and down.

"Damn Elsa!" Jack groaned, his hands resisting the handcuffs as Elsa's right hand encircled around him and she stroked him up and down with her other hand.

"Do you like that?" Elsa whispered intently, not stopping her stroking. Her eyes flickered up and she gave him a devious smile.

_Fuck this girl is insane! _For split moment he didn't want to believe how daring his innocent girlfriend has become. He loved her for that.

"Elsa….damn Elsa I'm…" Jack rattled, ready to shatter and come when he suddenly felt her lips and he broke into a heated sweat as Elsa took him into her mouth.

"Oh yes," Elsa murmured, taking full control. Jack gripped the edges of the car seat as Elsa's lips worked up and down his length slowly and teasingly.

"Oh god!"

All of a sudden a low buzzing sound came from the front of the car. Jack's head snapped forward and Elsa straightened. She sat up and frowned, clearly irritated for the interruption.

"What's that?"

"Elsa I gotta get that!" Jack pleaded. Elsa turned to him and flashed him a devious grin.

"I don't think so, let me." Turning away from Jack's horrified glance, Elsa crawled to the front of the car and grabbed the walkie-talkie. She pressed an ear to it and listened to the muffle voices of a gruff voice.

"Officer Frost? Frost where the hell are you?" Jack gasped loudly at the sound of his chief's gruff voice. Giggling, Elsa returned to him and leaned close to his ear.

"Answer him baby."

"Chief…oh fuck!"

"Frost? Frost what the hell is going on?" his chief officer demanded on the other line. Jack swallowed as Elsa held the device to his lips, her other hand returning to him.

"Um yeah Chief I'm… I'm on my way!" Jack breathed through his teeth.

"You better get here! The whole staff's meeting at….are you okay Officer?" his chief exclaimed as Jack let another groan and quickly nodded.

"Yes I'll…..be there!" Jack answered. Elsa turned off the walkie-talkie and threw it on the front seat.

She slowly lifted herself up, her tongue licking her lips and her eyes bright with delight. Jack forced on a smile as their foreheads touched and Elsa adjusted his pants with trembling fingers.

"That was….god I'm speechless!" Elsa stammered. Jack burst into a hoarse laughter as Elsa grabbed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them from his wrists.

Once they dropped, Jack reached out and draped his arms around her as Elsa nestled into his arms. They were both breathing heavily and did not say anything for a few moments. Finally Elsa lifted her head and she suddenly blushed.

"So….do I still get that speeding ticket?" she purred. Jack smiled and nipped her earlobe.

"I think I'll let you off with a warning. But I suggest you drive slower the next time you see me on the road." he suggested, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Got it Officer."

"How about you come with me and meet the rest of the team? I think you'll like Bunny and Tooth." he suggested.

"I'd like that." Elsa whispered and stretched her neck to peck an innocent kiss on Jack's collarbone. Smiling wide, Jack shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He then grabbed the car keys and held them up.

"Oh and there's another little….request I have for you." he chuckled.

"Which is?" Elsa batted her lashes innocently.

"Go out with me tomorrow night and you'll be cleared of your record." Jack decided.

"Whatever you say Officer Frost." Elsa smiled and planted a delicious kiss on his lips before grabbing door and getting out of the car to switch seats. Jack watched her with a large smile before slipping out himself.


End file.
